In the field of liquid crystal display technology, in order to pursue low cost, narrow bezel, less process steps, simple processing technology and other characteristics, the LCD industry is increasingly paying attention to and conducting research on gate drive circuits on an array substrate (namely, gate on array circuits, simply referred to as GOA circuits), which have been successfully applied to liquid crystal display apparatuses and related products.
In the related art, due to the limitation of the GOA's logic circuit itself, it needs in the GOA circuit to use a driving signal outputted from an output signal terminal of a shift register in the next stage as a reset signal of a shift register in the current stage to discharge a capacitor of the shift register in the current stage, so as to realize reset function.
In other words, according to the solution in the related art, the reset function can be realized only by the driving signal outputted from the output signal terminal of the shift register in the next stage.